Pregnant? Really?
by Emmett-u-fool
Summary: What if Bella and Edward had sex at the end of Eclipse? What if she got pregnant then? Previously owned by SCullen13, go check her out shes the best :
1. Chapter 1 :Meadow

**Hey everyone, I have recently just adopted this story from ****SCullen13****, So I'm trying to keep this story up to the great standards that she has set, and let me tell you its hard, enjoy reading and check her out :)**

Chapter 1: Meadow (BPOV)

"I love you; I want you, Right now." Edward told me.

"But wait, Edward, I thought you wanted to wait, you know, for when we are married and stuff..." I blushed down as I thought about doing it now, right here, in our meadow. How perfect it would be.

"Well I do, but I want to do whatever makes you happy...and I see what you are doing, Bella. You are putting everyone else's needs and wants before your own and I don't care about anyone else but you so..." He trailed off and started kissing me.

My breath started getting heavy like it normally does when Edward kisses me only this time it was different...

"Wait! Edward! Are you SURE?" I fretted.

"I Am." and he started again...

I woke up in my bed with Edward's cool arms around me. I took a deep breath and smiled while thinking about yesterday. He hugged me a little tighter; He knew I was awake now.

I turned over to face him. "Good Morning." I said while blushing a deep red.

"Good Morning. How did you sleep?" He replied, smiling.

"Good." I said blushing deeper. "I'm glad. Now what do you want for breakfast, Wife-to-be?" He asked smiling that breathtaking smile that would probably make me faint if I was standing up.

"You know how to cook?" I said.

"Food Network." He smiled that Familiar crooked smile.

"Eggs...Scrambled." I replied.

He jumped and ran vampire speed to the kitchen.

By the time I got up and down the stairs to the kitchen he was waiting for me at the table with eggs.

Hmmm. He cooked fast.

The eggs smelled so good I ate the whole pan, even though there was enough for three, and I could have eaten the frying pan too, without saying a word.

"I'm sorry I am just really hungry." I apologized as that annoying cherry red blush covered my whole face and how did I know that, the burning on my face.

"It's ok. Do you want more?" He asked. "No thank you. -Excuse me!" I said while running to the bathroom. I leaned over the porcelain toilet and vomited violently.

And of course Edward was there, holding my hair for me.

"Go away!" I moaned. "-You don't need to see this!" I moaned again.

"Not likely, Bella. Should I call Carlisle over here?" He asked. 

"No I am fine now. I just need to brush my teeth and clean this bathroom." I said.

"You brush your teeth, Bella. I got the bathroom. And after you do that go lie down on the sofa and cover up, you need rest." He fretted.

"Edward, seriously, I am fine now. I...just got a little sick." I replied.

"Bella I think I should call Carlisle over here." I rolled my eyes at that. He was always worrying.

"Edward I really do feel fine!" I said, harshly. I didn't mean to I kinda just came out like that. "-I'm sorry I didn't mean that so harshly." I apologized.

He just laughed and said it was ok. I then went and lay down on the sofa, I was feeling a little fatigued. I covered up with the old afghan as Edward came and lay beside me.

"Rest my love"...

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 :Suprise!

**Previously owned by SCullen13.**

**Whoop second chapter, Remember to read SCullens13's stories she's the best.**

Chapter 2: Surprise! (BPOV)

It had been a few weeks since that day in the meadow with Edward. I was still feeling sick lately, maybe I had the flu.

Edward and I were lying on the sofa when his phone started ringing.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" I asked. "No. It's just Alice. She has called 3 times today. She is really starting to irritate me..." He trailed off.

"Answer it, Edward." I told him. So He did as I said, as always.

"Alice, what is it. Is something wrong? Why can't you tell me now? ... Okay. I will be right over. Bye."

"IS something wrong? Do you have to leave?" I fretted.

"Nothing is wrong. Alice just said that it was important that I go home and she come over here, so I am." He said.

"WHY? Why do you have to leave?" I fretted getting angry with my favourite soon to be sister-in-law and best friend.

"I'm not sure; she just said it was important that I go. I trust her judgement. Well I better head off then, if I wanna keep my head. Bye, I love you."

He then began kissing me. When he pulled away he saw my face. "I'll be back, I promise." He promised while smiling that crooked smile. Then he had to leave. Almost immediately after the Volvo pulled out, Alice in her Porsche pulled in.

"BELLA! BELLA!" She cried while running inside the house.

"What is it, Alice? What's wrong?" I said

"Bella! Nothing is _WRONG_, Everything is right I just need to take you to the store to confirm my vision! -Let's GO!"

She was more excited than a human would be if they just won the lottery.

"Okay...?" I hesitated as she pulled me out the front door and shoved me in the car.

She tugged me into the drug store and went to the feminine aisle. I knew vampires didn't have monthly menstrual cycles so I couldn't fathom the reason why we were here. "Alice what are we doing?" I asked.

"Seriously, Bella. Have you really not figured it out?" She said rolling her eyes at me.

"I don't know what you mean!" I cried.

She through a bunch of little boxes in basket and went to the check out while I Trudged out to the car, I was feeling a little nauseous again. We drove home and then she pulled me into my bedroom and handed me one of the little boxes...

"Alice! Why did you give me this? Vampires can't have children!" I was getting angrier with her by the second and me feeling nauseous wasn't helping.

"Okay Bella, since you haven't caught on...This is why I asked Edward to go home, so he wouldn't hear my thoughts, Bella I seen a vision, with you and Edward, and a human baby ,Bella you are pregnant and the baby is human..."She trailed off.

"I'm pregnant...?" I mumbled as I sat on my bed.

"Well Bella, I still want to make sure, so go in the bathroom and take a test." Alice said all giddy like.

I nodded not trusting my voice.

I went over to the bathroom and peed on the little white stick then walked back in the bedroom where Alice waited.

"Now what do I do?" I asked Alice. "

We wait for five minutes."She said.

That was the longest five minutes of my life! I walked over to the stick...and a big pink plus sign appeared.

"Wow. I am pregnant." I couldn't say anymore, I was crying. Alice came over and hugged me.

"Oh my! Think of all the shopping we get to do for the baby!" She screamed. "Bella, when are you going to tell Edward?"

I didn't know. Would he want this baby? Our baby? Would he be happy? Mad?

"I don't know, Alice. What if he doesn't want the baby?" I started crying more.

She hugged me tighter. "Bella stop worrying about all the wrong things! Edward has always wanted a family, Bella. His own, I mean. Why don't you tell him now? I will call him and tell him to come over right now. I am going to go ahead and leave that way he doesn't read my thoughts. Good luck!" Alice said.

I immediately started getting nervous. How should I tell him? Then I got to thinking about things like, would I be a good mom? I had little to no experience with babies.

I knew one thing.

Edward would be the world's greatest dad. Then that word brought on another round of questions like, _how_ in the world would we tell Charlie? And Renee? What about Rosalie? Edward walked in just in time for all my worries to go away.

He walked inside where I was. "What did Alice need?" He asked.

"Edward...Can I tell you something?" I said hesitantly. "Of course, love." He said passionately.

"Please don't be mad..." I said. I was so nervous I felt sick.

"I could never be mad at you, love." He said while staring at me

. "Edward, I'm - we're pregnant..." I said and then ran to the bathroom to vomit again.

He followed, of course. He held my hair for me. "Bella, is this a joke? Vampire can't have kids..." He trailed off deep in thought.

We walked slowly to my room with Edwards arm around me trying to steady me.

"Edward, I didn't know. Alice had a vision and made me take a test. I really am. Apparently male vampires can, with human females, of course...Are you angry with me?" I said hollow sounding.

"Bella, I don't think you realize how much I always wanted a family of my own. Wow. I'm going to be a dad."He said. Edward was happy.

Everything was truly perfect now. Wow. I was going to a mom! And Edward a father!

**Reviews make me happy.**


	3. Chapter 3 :Telling

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed and everyone's whose reading, your making me and the best author (original SCullen13) Very happy ;)**

**Chapter 3: Telling **

After telling Edward and him being happy about it, I knew everything would be ok.

That night Edward spent the night. I knew we would tell everyone today, I got nervous just at that thought.

Edward could tell. "What's wrong, Bella? Do you feel sick?" He said. 

"No. I am just nervous about telling everyone. Especially Charlie." I replied

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I think once Charlie gets over the fact he will be happy."  
He reassured, gently rubbing my abdomen.

"Edward?" I asked

"What is it, Love?" He said

"Are you really happy?" I asked shyly.

"Bella! I couldn't be happier! I can't wait to marry you in a few weeks." He said.

"Me either. I used to not really want to. But now I do." I said He smiled that breathtaking crooked smile of his.

"After we tell everyone, I'll get Carlisle to make you an appointment at the hospital later." He said.

"Okay. Well I guess we should probably go and tell your family now. Then we can tell Charlie tonight." I said hopping up from the bed to get dressed.

"Umm, Bella, What about Renee? When do you want to tell your mom?" He asked.

I was trying to put that off for awhile but I knew I couldn't. "Um...yeah...err; maybe we could go visit the weekend or something."I said nervously.

"Okay. Sounds good." He said. Edward walked out of my bedroom so I could get dressed.

I don't know why, he has seen me naked. Oh, well I wasn't going to worry about it. I looked through my closet for some nice clothes, instead of just old jeans and a T-shirt. I found a pair of khaki pants and then a nice brown baby doll style top.

After I put that on, I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair but instead I found myself vomiting.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked at the door which I had locked.

"Yes, Just nauseous. I'll be out in a second." I replied. After brushing my teeth and hair, I walked down stairs where Edward was waiting. 

"Are you ready?" Edward asked. "Yeah." I replied. We walked outside and got into the Volvo. 

The drive was short. Edward always drives so fast. He came around and opened my door for me.  
"Nervous?" He asked smiling. "A little. But really I'm just worried about Rosalie." I mumbled.

I didn't want to take a chance on her hearing me.

"You know what? I think Rose will be happy. She loves babies." He said while holding the small of my back.  
We then walked up the steps to the big house. "Ladies First." He said opening the door.

"Hey Bella! Edward." Emmett said. 

They were all smiling; did they know something was up? Maybe. I don't know. Maybe I was just being paranoid.

"Hey, Emmett." I mumbled. Edward looked down at me and smiled as Alice came over to me and hugged me.  
Everyone was staring. Yeah, they did know something was up, I guess it was that vampire thing.

"Can everyone come in here please?" Edward asked.

Everyone was in here in the blink of an eye. Vampire speed probably had something to do with that.

"What is it, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

Edward grabbed my hand and delicately pulled me to the front of the room.

"Bella and I are having a baby..." Edward said as if he had done this millions of times before, but I could see straight through him.

If I didn't know better I would have thought he was about to burst in tears. As was I.

Everyone was silent. "Edward! Are you serious! Oh my! This is wonderful!" Esme cried.  
Edward just smiled.

"SCORE!" Emmett yelled. I just gritted my teeth and ignored him.

"Well, son, this is wonderful news. Bella do you know how far along you are?" Carlisle asked.  
"Umm, No not really. We haven't made an appointment with the doctor yet." I replied.

"So the baby is human?" Esme asked, everyone looked at Alice. "Yes. The baby is fully human." Alice said.

"So who is the dad? Black or Newton?" Emmett asked with all seriousness.  
He was really pushing me and today was not the day for it.

"EDWARD is you idiot." I mumbled.

"Cool. Edward a dad..."Emmett trailed of laughing.  
Rosalie came over to me and hugged me for the first time ever. This was very surprising."Congratulations, I really am happy for you. Both of you." Rosalie said smiling.  
"T-Thanks. I appreciate it." I stuttered.

"Well, it seems we have lots of shopping to do!" Alice screamed.

"No, not now." I scolded.  
"Ok, Ok. Well when you find out the gender of the little one, lots of shopping indeed!"Alice Compromised.

"Ok." I settled knowing I probably wouldn't get a better deal.

"Are you going to find out the gender, Bella?" Rosalie asked smiling. 

I looked up at Edward. "It's up to you." He said smiling.

"Do you want to?" I asked. "Only if you do." He said.

"Yes, I want to find out." I said.  
"Well this is great news guys! I am so happy! I am going to be a grandmother!" Esme said. Carlisle and Esme was going to be wonderful grandparents.  
"Thanks." I said.

"Well I guess we better go tell, Charlie. He will be getting off soon." Edward said.

Then the nerves _REALLY_ hit me...the ultimate doom...  
Telling Charlie...

**Keep on reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4 :Charlie

**I'm trying to keep SCullen13 in every chapter, mentioned anyway, and so far I'm pretty sure I'm doing okay, have fun reading and please review :)**

Chapter: 4 Charlie

As we pulled into Charlie's driveway, I saw that he was home. He was home early? 

We walked in hand in hand. "Dad?" My voice was all wrong. I probably looked even worse.  
"Hey, Bells. Edward." He said.

"Your home early?" I asked. "Yeah. There is not much going on today." he replied.

Of course today would be the day he came home early. Oh, well, we had to tell him anyway.  
I looked up at Edward, hoping he would start. I didn't know if I could. He slightly nodded his head. 

"Ugh, Charlie, could you come in here with us for a second, we have some news. -Have a seat." How was he so calm? I thought telling my dad I was getting married was hard... Now he really is going to shoot Edward.

"What's going on, here?" He looked at me.

"Are you okay?" Then he turned back to Edward.

"Everything is fine, Charlie. Bella..." Edward said and trailed off looking at me. Humph. I guess I was going to have to be the one to tell my dad.

"Dad...I'm pregnant..." I blushed a deep red. 

Charlie turned red, and then said "Well you could have just told me a couple weeks ago when you told me about the wedding." he grumbled.

"Um, dad. We didn't know then. We just found out yesterday..." I said flushing again. "

Oh. You mean I am seriously gonna be a grandpa?" He smiled? Charlie was smiling after we just told him I was pregnant? What happened to the smiling when I told him I was getting married huh?

"Yeah. Dad?" I said.  
"Well, of course I am not that happy that you two are...you know." He said flushing. "But I am really happy for you, Bells." He came over and hugged me and SURPRISINGLY hugged Edward too.  
Wow. I couldn't believe he didn't shoot, well try to shoot anyway, Edward! What a relief! 

"When are two going to tell Renee?" He asked smiling still.

"Well we are planning on going down to Florida this weekend." Edward said.

"Oh. Well, Good luck with that." He said laughing. Charlie walked over to me "Bella, are you really okay with all this, Married and a baby? At such young age?" He asked.

"Dad, I am very sure. I love Edward more than anything. And I want this baby. I already love him." I said smiling.  
"

Well okay. If you're okay with it, then I am too. You're growing up. And what makes you think it is a him?" He asked.  
"I'm not sure. It's just a guess." I said. Edward started laughing.

"What is it?" I asked. 

"I'm thinking it's a girl." Edward said. I laughed. "Well we will see, then I guess." I replied, When Charlie walked out of the room I asked Edward,"Hey, Edward did Carlisle make us an appointment for the doctor tomorrow?"

"Yes it is at 10:00 am." He replied.

"Okay. Just making sure. Get that out of the way before this weekend. Oh yeah, I better go call mom, tell her we are coming this weekend." I said.  
"Okay." He replied.

I went upstairs and lay on the bed and flipped open my cell. It rang 3 times. "Hello?" It was Phil who answered.

"Oh, err, hey Phil. It's Bella. Is my mom there?" I asked.

"Yeah, hold on a second, I'll get her." He told me. 

"Hey, Bella! Sweetie! How're you?" My mom gushed.

"Um, great. Do you mind if me and Edward come down and stay for the weekend?" I asked.

"Well, Of course not, sweetie. You guys are always welcome anytime!" She said. 

"Okay, well I will see you late Friday night then. Bye." I hung up the phone and Edward came in and lay on the bed with me.  
"So you think it's a girl. Why?" I asked him.

"I just think it is." Edward said with a glorious smile on his face.  
"Have you thought of any names?" I asked.

"Not really. Have you thought of any?" He said.  
"Well, no I wanted to talk about names with you first. What do you think? I like Edward Jr. for a boy." I said.  
"Edward Jr.? I don't think the kid will really go for that. I mean he would get teased all through school for having an "old" name. Don't you think?" He said.

"Well maybe. What about Jax with an X, for a boy?" I asked.  
"I like that! I like that a lot. Maybe something like Jaxson Masen Cullen?" He said smiling. I loved that idea!  
"I love it! Now what about for a girl?" I asked excitedly.

"Hmm. What about Carlie? For Carlisle and Charlie?" He asked

"Not for the first name. What about Renesmee, like Renee and Esme, but put together and Carlie for a middle name?" I asked.  
"I love it! So if it's a boy, Jaxson Masen, a girl, Renesmee Carlie?" He verified. "

YES! I love those!" I assured. 

"What is the date, Edward?" I asked. "July 22nd." He answered. Wow. "Wow. Edward! Three more weeks! Until we are officially married!" I said.

"Yep!" He asked and then started kissing me. We just kissed for what felt like an eternity. Then we just laid there and the next thing I knew...

"Bella. Bella, wake up, love. You have our doctor's appointment in one hour." Edward said.

I just wanted to sleep all day but my stomach had other ideas. To my great embarrassment my stomach growled loudly. 

"I'll make you breakfast while you get ready." He jumped up and went downstairs. I got up and headed over to my closet to find something to wear.

I just put on some jeans and a blue cotton-knit sweater with a white collared tank underneath. I then went to the bathroom to pee, brush my teeth, and hair and went downstairs.

Edward had made me a ham and cheese omelette that smelled wonderful! He had made me Orange juice too.  
"Thank you. This is really good!" I said.

"Your welcome, love." Edward said and looked up at the clock. "We better be going, Bella." He said.

I jumped up and we went outside to get in the Volvo. He opened my door.  
Once we both got in, we held hands the whole way to the hospital.

We parked and went in. I walked up to the admin and gave my name and signed in. Then we waited awhile for the Doctor to call us back.  
"Isabella Swan."He called.

"Hello, if you will step up here I'll get your weight." He said pointing to the scale. "Your weight is good. Let's go back to office." He said and then led the way.  
"I will be right back with the supplies I need for your blood test." He said and walked out.  
"Edward, are you going to be ok?" I asked not sure if this would bother him.

"Bella, really, I did get over it. I will be fine. Don't worry about me." Edward replied.  
Dr. Gerandy came back in at that time.

"Okay, Bella, if you will just lie back and get comfortable, and I will take your blood from your right arm, to confirm the pregnancy." He said while getting the needle ready.

He then stuck me in my right arm and took 3 small tubes of blood.  
"I'll be right back with your results." He told us and left.  
We just sat in silence while holding each others hand. He came back in with a stack of papers in his hand.  
"Congratulations! You are pregnant." He said smiling. "Now we can do the vaginal ultrasound."  
I lay back on the table. Inserted to ultrasound, and then we saw him.

I started crying and Edward looked like he was about to, even though such a thing is impossible. "Everything looks wonderful, and by the looks of it you are about 5 weeks along. I will go and get your prescription for pre-natal Vitamins and will detect your Due Date." He said.

"She is beautiful, just like her mom." Edward said while wiping away my tears.

"HE is beautiful, just like HIS father." I said laughing. Edward just rolled his eyes.  
Walked back in. "Bella here is your vitamins prescription and your Due Date is March 15th. I also set up your next appointment, August 30th. If you have any emergencies call me or come to the emergency room. Have a nice day, to you both." He said leading us out. "Thank you." Both Edward and I said.  
We signed out and left.

When got back we told Charlie the Due Date and went upstairs to pack for the weekend.

This was going to be a _very_ long week.

**Thanks for reading, go check out SCullen13, she's better than Ur grandma (I'm telling the truth here :])**


	5. Chapter 5 :Florida

**OMG everyone I'm so sorry that I haven't updated, I haven't had internet connection in Weeks and I couldn't get time to up date, I'm going to try and get at least a couple of chapters done on my other stories then the last already written one to this , THEN THE NEW CHAPTERSSSSSSSS! SCullen13 RULZZZZZZZZZZ Go find her :) Right now...**

Edward had to go and hunt so I was upstairs packing.

I was really getting nervous about telling mom.

Would she be surprisingly happy like Charlie?  
Or mad? I wasn't sure; Renee could be so random at times, like when we told her about us getting married.

She was thrilled! But then again she also knew that I couldn't find a better match than Edward so...

By then I got done packing and went to take a shower, I needed to calm down. And thinking about telling Renee wasn't helping.

When I walked in the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror trying to imagine myself huge and round.

I really couldn't picture it. I really couldn't picture myself being a mother either. Or a wife.

But I was happy because I knew that no matter what, I would always have Edward and the baby.

I was in the shower for awhile, the heat felt really nice.

When I got out I brushed my teeth and hair and got into my pyjamas.

I lay down and was waiting for Edward to come in through my window. Just as I was almost asleep he came in.

"I am sorry I took so long. Did I wake you?" He asked. "No, I just laid down." I replied.

He came and lay beside me and started to hum my lullaby. I was then in a deep sleep, as always when he started to hum my lullaby.

"Bella. Wake up, Love. We have to get ready. We have a plane to catch." Edward said.

I opened my eyes to see him.

"Good Morning." He said smiling the crooked smile.

"Good morning. " He leaned down to kiss me, but pulled back. " Morning breath, I need a human minute." I replied.

I went to the bathroom to use the facilities, which was happening more often now that I was pregnant.

I was sure that it would be even more the farther along I got. I got done in the bathroom after brushing my hair and teeth.

I came out and opened my closet door trying to find something comfortable to wear for the long plane ride.  
I really wished I could wear my old sweats. I settled for a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. "You look lovely. You always do."  
Edward said after I had changed into my ensemble.

I just rolled my eyes at him. "How are you feeling this morning, love?" He asked.  
"I'm ok." I answered. He just smiled. "Are you nervous?" He asked. "A little bit." I answered honestly.

"It will be ok; I think she will be happy." He tried to reassure. "I hope so." I answered.  
"Well I am going to load your things in the car. I will be right back."  
He said. "'K "I replied shortly. Honestly I didn't feel that good.  
I really wasn't happy to have to wake up early. Plus I was feeling really nauseous. Hopefully I could get a nice nap on the plane.  
I really just hoped I wasn't puking the whole time.

"Well are you ready, Love?" Edward came back in and asked.  
"Yep." I replied.

When we arrived at the Jacksonville Airport, Mom and Phil were waiting at the baggage claim. "Bella!"

My mom yelled while running to me. "Hey mom!" I said as enthusiastically as I could.

"Oh, honey, it is SO good to see you! And Edward too!"She gushed.

She let go of me and went to hug Edward too."Y-you too, mom."

I stuttered getting really nervous as to what we were really here to tell her dawned on me.

I didn't want to tell her though until we were back at her house, that way she was out of the public, just in case she was going to be mad.

"How are you, Bella? Edward?" Phil asked trying to make conversation. "Good." We both replied.

Edward was smiling and looking at me. He was probably hoping for a better answer from me.  
Like, perfect, glorious, or amazing.

But then again knowing him, he probably knew I didn't feel well.

When we got to Renee and Phil's house I asked mom to come with me outside on the deck.

She said yes, of course but she could tell something was up.

"What's going on, honey? Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.  
"N-Nothing is wrong mom; I just have some n-news." I stuttered.  
"Well, what kind of news? Bella, honey whatever it is, you can tell me, and I am your mom." She asked as we sat down in the lawn chairs.

"M-Mom, you promise not to be mad?" I stuttered again.

"Bella, Sweetie, just spit it out. I promise I am not going to be m-" She was saying, but about that time, I flew to the bathroom to vomit.

Of course, Edward was there holding my hair and rubbing my back.

Renee was standing in the door way flustered trying to figure out what to do.

"Bella! Honey, are you alright?" She asked in a very worried tone.

I couldn't answer for the fact that I was vomiting so Edward helped me, truthfully probably knowing that I couldn't tell her.

"Renee, Bella is fine. It is just morning sickness. She is pregnant."  
He told her in a tone that made him sound like he just won the prize.

By this time I was up and rinsing my mouth out.

"Bella? You're pregnant? Oh, honey! I am so happy for you!" She gushed She was happy?

"You are? I mean you're not mad?" I asked in a hollow tone.

"Oh, honey, of course I am. I mean I wished you would have waited what with a wedding coming too. It is so much to take in. You are growing up so fast, Sweetie." She said.

"Come here." She grabbed me and hugged me. Well at least she wasn't mad. That was a big relief.

"Congratulation, Sweetie." She said. "Thanks mom." I said whole-heartedly.

"Well, I guess I better get ready! Wow! A grandma!" She soared.

By then me and Edward were laying on the sofa while Phil was at work and mom was in the kitchen, talking to Esme about wedding stuff and baby showers. No worries about the in-laws getting along.

I fell asleep on the couch and the next thing I knew it was morning and time for us to leave.

**Thanks for reading everyone :)**


End file.
